<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Your Presents Required by Socchan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24895783">Your Presents Required</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Socchan/pseuds/Socchan'>Socchan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Identity Porn, Ladrien | Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng as Ladybug, Oneshot, Podfic Welcome, Presents, Standalone</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:55:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>686</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24895783</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Socchan/pseuds/Socchan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Cat Noir doesn't react the way Ladybug expected when learning the identity of her crush. On a completely unrelated note, he'd like to know when her birthday is.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>241</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Your Presents Required</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Inspired by <a href="https://mpkp76.tumblr.com/post/621457474671804416/ladrien-day18-gifts">this drawing</a> by mpkp76 on Tumblr (image description available <a href="https://art-deco-shrimp.tumblr.com/post/621791619596845056/image-color-drawing-of-ladybug-tears-at-the">at my reblog</a>). I tend to read variations on "my Lady" as a nickname reserved for Cat Noir, which made me wonder why the tag attached to Adrien would be signed that way. This fic was the result.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ladybug hated to admit it, but she hadn't expected her partner to react well when he finally learned who she was crushing on; his jealous streak had gotten better since the Copycat incident, but it still showed from time to time. So she was completely unprepared when, upon accidentally namedropping the object of her affections, his response was a somewhat surprised blink and a rather nonplussed "Oh."</p><p>Ladybug chewed her lower lip. "It's not because he's a model, if that's what you're thinking," she blurted out. "I actually—that is, he's really—"</p><p>The corner of Cat's mouth pulled up into a small smile. "It's okay, Ladybug; I know you're not the sort to fall for someone just for their looks." His grin turned cheesy and he waggled his eyebrows. "Otherwise you'd have fallen head-over-heels for me our first day on the job!"</p><p>Ladybug rolled her eyes, relieved to be back in familiar territory. "In your dreams, Cat Noir." She punched his shoulder lightly, smiling at him, and he smiled back.</p><p>"I've actually met him a few times," Cat added, sounding like he was trying for nonchalant. "He seems like a good guy."</p><p>She looked in the direction of the Agreste mansion, her smile softening. "Yeah," she said, "he is."</p><p>"On a completely unrelated note," Cat said, "when's your birthday?"</p><p>"Cat, what?" Where had that come from? "You know I can't tell you that; it'd be too great a risk!"</p><p>"So, would it be okay if I just picked out a random day to call your birthday? Say, two weeks from now?"</p><p>What the hell was he playing at? Still, it was far enough from her actual birthday that Ladybug felt comfortable allowing it. "I guess?" she said. "Cat Noir, what's this about?"</p><p>His grin was back, all over-the-top glee and false innocence. "Oh, nothing in particular! I just thought of the perfect gift for you and didn't want to wait until Christmas."</p><p>She frowned at him, suspicious. "I don't know..."</p><p>"Trust me, my Lady," he said. "You're going to <i>love</i> it."</p><p>Ladybug... had doubts. Doubts that were very much still there two weeks later when she landed on that same rooftop at 19h, as she and Cat had arranged. Spotting a figure in the shadow of a chimney, she called out, "Cat Noir?"</p><p>"Not quite..." a familiar voice replied. Moments later, a bashful looking Adrien Agreste, his arms bound to his sides by a wide pink ribbon, stepped into the fading light of the sunset. "I, uh. Cat Noir said it was your birthday?"</p><p>She gaped at him. "He didn't. Adrien, <i>please</i> tell me he didn't kidnap you for this!"</p><p>"No!" Adrien said immediately. "I mean, it <i>was</i> his idea, but when he mentioned it was for <i>you</i> and that he thought seeing me might make you really, really happy, I agreed right away. You're," he turned his head away, then looked back at Ladybug through his lashes, his cheeks pink. "You're the most amazing person I've ever met. If there was even a chance I can make you happy, I wanted to take it."</p><p>Ladybug gave in, rushing forward to wrap her arms around Adrien even tighter than the ribbon. "How long do I get to keep you?" she asked, mouth pressed against his shoulder as she held him.</p><p>He nuzzled his chin against the top of her head. "As long as you want me," he told her. "Forever, if that's what you want." He paused. "Although tonight, I need to be back home by 22h."</p><p>She pulled back to beam up at him, blinking away joyful tears. "Forever sounds good," she said. "And I guess I can respect your curfew for tonight, since I'll have you for the rest of time after that." Suddenly she frowned.</p><p>"What is it, Ladybug?" Adrien asked, sounding worried.</p><p>"Urgh," she grumbled. "Now I have to figure out what to get Cat for <i>his</i> birthday! There's no way I'll be able to compete with <i>this</i>!"</p><p>Adrien burst out laughing. "Trust me, m-Ladybug," he told her, "when it comes to making him happy, you have nothing to worry about."</p><p>--fin--</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>(Years down the line, when they finally know each other's identities, Adrien finally explains that Plagg was the one who tied the ribbon for him.)</p><p>I use "Cat" rather than "Chat" for my own reasons; podfic recorders and other creators of further transformations are welcome to switch to "Chat" instead of "Cat", no need to ask permission. Other than that, please see my profile for my Permission Statement! Thanks 😊</p><p>Come find me on <a href="https://soc-puppet.dreamwidth.org/">Dreamwidth</a>!</p></blockquote><div class="children module" id="children">
  <b class="heading">Works inspired by this one:</b>
  <ul>
    <li>
        <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27616307">At The Present Time</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexSeanchai/pseuds/AlexSeanchai">AlexSeanchai</a>
    </li>
  </ul>
</div></div></div>
</body>
</html>